fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Honne Dell
Honne Dell is a popular derivative created by CAFFEIN. The fandom views him to be based on Vocaloid Kagamine Len, however, his origins are derived from Yowane Haku. His name "Honne"; (本音) means "true feelings" while "Dell" (デル) is a double reference, presumably the brand of his laptop. Read in whole, his full name means "honne-(ga)-deru" (本音(が)出る), or to speak hidden real feelings; that is, to be frank. Design Dell wears office-like clothes. His original clothes were more or less like Haku's. In the latest version of his design, he is seen wearing what would seem like a turtleneck, a lab coat and glasses along with black shoes. In his original design, it is unsure if he really wears the same shoes as Haku or he also wears black shoes as CAFFEIN's drawings may differ. In the official boxart, he was seen with the same shoes as Haku. Personality He is depicted to be a kuudere, workaholic, smoker and a hacker. He is speculated by fans to have an excellent command in the English language. As per Caffein's illustration, he appears to exude a hint of hostility, possibly attributed as a failure of Kagamine Len. Caffein has written that he is better than what Haku could do, in the author's context that Dell is a character not as a Vocaloid, but rather, a user of Vocaloid. Biography Dell, according to CAFFEIN, is "the alternate persona had Haku been born as a man" and they are "the two sides of the same coin." He works and earns while Haku had been reduced to be a drunken NEET (but not as of recent). Before this revelation by CAFFEIN, Dell is assumed to be Haku's younger or older half-brother, and ironically, he is sometimes seen to be the elder person or the more mature of the two. Together with his older sister/alter-ego Haku, Dell is popular in his own right. He appears in many illustrations, songs, and cameos, mainly Dancing Samurai, Turkish March Owata \(^0^)/ and CAFFEIN's doujinshi, Silent World. A translated version of the doujinshi can be found at this Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.742526902469604.1073741848.437635882958709&type=3 Voice configuration Dell is initially marked as vocalizations of Len Kagamine gone bad. It is surprisingly easy to make substandard output with Len, due to the inconsistency of his voice volume. However, other trends achieve Dell's voice in another way, by downsampling songs with Len's voice, to produce Dell's voice. This practice is highly frowned upon in Nico-Nico Douga and is considered tantamount to plagiarism. It was thought that getting Dell's proper configuration was next to impossible. There is also a misconception of Dell and Haine Ren sharing the same type of voice, which is untrue. All configurations shown here should not be viewed as being widely accepted or acknowledged by the character's creator. Additional info Relationships *There are no officially sanctioned relationships between Dell and other characters. Appearances ;Artwork :Search Honne Dell on deviantArt Pixiv Piapro ;Media :Search Honne Dell on YouTube NicoVideo Trivia * He is said to be a frequent smoker, and is referred to as a "VOYAKILOID". * Unlike Haku, Dell has yet to make an appearance on an official level. * Dell's name is sometimes mispronounced by western users with a silent "e" (rhyming with "phone"). * Though CAFFEIN said his name had nothing to do with the computer company that shares the same name, many fans believe his laptop is a Dell. Gallery Note; this is not a gallery for every fanart out there, just for reference External links Category:Characters by Caffein Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Genderswap Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kagamine Len Category:Subderivative Category:Kuudere Category:Derivative of yowane haku